La rosa Carmesi
by kayriu
Summary: Serena es perseguida por la desgracia desde su infancia, ademas de ser la única hija de un conde inmortal y futura reina de las brujas, mas sin memoria y con su compañero y guardián sellado, se encontrara con grandes obstáculos. Perseguida por la orden "cruz de plata" que busca aprovecharse de su poder encontrara amigos y enemigos sin saber en quien debe confiar... U/A
1. Destino marcado

Ángel de alas negras

los personajes de sailor moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis historias todo sin fines de lucro mera diversion

_Destino marcado_

La oscuridad la rodeaba y el humo se colaba por la puerta semi - abierta, la mujer corrió hasta la habitación y de un tirón abrió la puerta por completo pero no se detuvo corrió hasta la pequeña cuna que se hallaba en medio de la habitación, dentro una bebe de cabello dorado miraba todo con curiosidad, sus grandes ojos azules cual zafiros, brillaban de manera inusual, la mujer le sonrió y beso la frente de la bebe

— Todo estará bien mi pequeña, nada pasara - dijo envolviendo a la bebe con sus brazos

— ¡Morgana! - el grito lleno de ira resonó en todo el castillo

La mujer se precipito asía fuera de la habitación en el momento justo en que una gran tabla ardiente cayó sobre la cuna, siguió por el pasillo en llamas, debía poner a salvo a su pequeña, el humo asfixiante le estaba empezando a afectar pero no se detendría, corrió hasta llegar al final del pasillo y busco atientas en el muro la entrada oculta, detrás suyo oyó voces, disparos y gritos que llenaban todo el palacio, los cazadores estaban a poco de cogerla,

— ¿Dónde estás Vald? - susurro la mujer golpeando con desesperación aquella pared

— Condesa - oyó un jadeo a su lado, los ojos grises de la mujer se fijaron en el joven que había logrado llegar hasta ella, al verlo suspiro él había logrado llegar hasta ella, tenía algunas heridas y raspones y un par de flechas clavadas en la espalda pero no era nada grabe

La mujer lo cogió de la muñeca mientras que con la otra mano protegía a su bebe y lo condujo hasta otra habitación, saco una extraña varita y lanzó un hechizo sobre la puerta, luego coloco a la bebe en los brazos del joven que la veía sin entender nada, rápidamente la mujer trazo un circulo en el suelo, varias runas extrañas se grabaron dentro del círculo.

— Condesa debemos…

— Seiya - oyó la voz en su cabeza, una voz infantil y dulce a la vez, bajo la vista y vio a la criatura en sus brazos sus ojos azules se fundieron con aquellos hermoso zafiros de la niña y ella le sonrió alzando sus pequeñas manos hacia él. el alzo su mano y le tendió un dedo a la pequeña, la niña apretó fuertemente el dedo del chico al momento un anillo de oro rodeo el dedo del joven pelinegro y en el cuello de la niña apareció una cadena con el mismo símbolo dos alas extendidas

— ¿Qué paso? - pregunto el pelinegro

— Mi niña - dijo la condesa regresándolos a su realidad y a aquel infierno que los rodeaba

— Cuídala - dijo la condesa y empujo a Seiya hacia el circulo

La mujer se giró justo en el momento preciso pues la puerta voló en pedazos, un hombre pelinegro de unos cuarenta años aprecio seguido de otros cazadores los hombres entraron en la habitación y patearon a un lado las maderas

— ¿Donde esta donde esta ese pequeño moustro? – cuestiono el hombre

— Jamás la encontraras Helsing - rio la mujer

— La buscare y creeme cuando lo haga le arrancare ese corazón, pero por ahora me conformare contigo - dijo el cazador

— ¿Crees que una gran bruja como yo se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente? — pregunto ella con una sonrisa apunto su varita a sus pies un raro blanco salió y destruyo el suelo, la mujer fue devorada por las llamas y los cazadores tuvieron que salir huyendo pues el infierno se había desatado en el castillo

— ¿Abram, a que se refería con que nunca encontraremos a ese engendro? - pregunto una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos violetas

— Regina, tienes que buscarla , rastréala debes encontrar a ese pequeño moustro - ordeno el cazador

— No puedo - respondió la pelinegra frustrada

— ¿Qué?, ¿porque motivo no puedes localizarla? – cuestiono

— Ese engendro no es una bruja solamente por sus venas también corre la sangre maldita y está bloqueando mis poderes - respondió la mujer

— Maldición, habrá que continuar la búsqueda a la antigua dijo el hombre y se marchó con dirección al pueblo, los demás cazadores lo vieron partir y se quedaron para terminar de limpiar y borrar los rastros.

Un día después en los escombros del castillo. Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos recorría el lugar la capa a su espalda ondeaba suavemente, su esposa y su hija habían muerto los humanos se habían llevado lo que más amaba una vez más, y una vez más en conde se alzaría y recorría la tierra matando a cada uno de los que habían ocasiona la muerte de la única mujer que le dio aquel preciado regalo, cobraría venganza, acabaría con los cazadores y con toda su prole esta vez nada lo detendría. entre la destrucción vio un destello se acercó con cuidado y retiro los pedazos de carbón que se hallaban sobre aquel objeto, sus ojos se posaron en el guardapelo encantado , lo abrió y dentro encontró dos fotografías una mostraba a una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado y ojos grises, pero el color del retrato se había ido demostrando así que la dama que allí aparecía ya no estaba en este mundo, más el otro retrato mostraba a una bebe de cabello dorado y brillantes ojos azules, el retrato estaba intacto, los ojos del hombre se abrieron sorprendidos eso significaba que su hija vivía, entonces Morgana la había salvado ¿pero donde se hallaba? se preguntó el hombre

— Vald, es hora de irnos dijo otro hombre acercándose, sus cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color contrastaban con su pálida piel

— Amon, mi hija está viva - dijo el que sostenía el guardapelo

— ¡¿Estás seguro?! - pregunto su compañero sorprendió

— Completamente, tengo que hallarla, ella debe estar a mi lado – dijo el conde cerrando el guardapelo

En medio de un bosque oscuro Seiya apareció en sus brazo estaba la pequeña niña aunque había cambiado físicamente, la bebe antes de apenas unos meses ahora aparentaba dos años y su cabello había pasado de dorado a negro, al igual que los ojos de la niña una vez azules ahora eran castaños el pelinegro de cabello largo la miro sorprendido

— Seiya - dijo la pequeña

— ¿Puedes hablar? - pregunto el

— ¿Donde esta mama? – pregunto la niña

— Ella se ha ido - respondió el pelinegro cabizbajo

— Papa nos busca - dijo la pequeña mirando la luna

— Si tienes razón vamos Serena - dijo el pelinegro y empezó caminar debía proteger a la niña protegerla a cualquier costo después de todo aquella pequeña era nos solo su princesa, también algún día sería su compañera eterna

Endimión no entendía que pasaba, hacia solo una horas habían reducido hasta las cenizas el imponente castillo de Morgana, también conocida como la condesa oscura, según lo que les había dicho Helsing, la condesa era una poderosa bruja y ella había tenido un romance con el conde Draculea más conocido por Drácula, de aquel amor había nacido una criatura que debía ser destruida o eso le había dicho el cazador pero en el castillo no había nada ni rastro de que en aquel lugar hubiese un bebe, más el cazador mayor no se rendiría .

Helsing acompañado de Regina y Endimión siguieron los rastros de lo que parecía una extraña pareja, un hombre joven que viajaba de pueblo en pueblo acompañado de una extraña niña, el rastro los llevo hasta Japón, donde Helsing le dio caza al presunto vampiro

Finalmente lo acorralaron, el vampiro al que enfrentaban era muy diferente a los que habían enfrentado antes, el vampiro era un joven de cabello negro muy largo, y lo más extraños no poseía los ojos rojos hasta aprecia un humano normal, si no fuera porque a pesar de haberle disparo varias flechas y conjuros selladores el vampiro seguía moviéndose

— ¿Dónde está ese engendro del demonio? - pregunto Helsing

— ¿De qué hablas cazador? - pregunto el vampiro

— No importa, yo buscare al engendro cuando mueras - dijo y apunto nuevamente su ballesta disparando

— ¿Crees que yo caería tan fácilmente? - preguntó el vampiro poniéndose de pie nuevamente

— No, pero has caído en la trampa - dijo el cazador el vampiro miro entorno de si y vio un circulo perfecto creado en base a conjuros impresos en papel maldijo su descuido

— Adiós - dijo el cazador el circulo empezó a arder a medida que Regina recitaba el conjuro

La risa del vampiro desconcertó a los cazadores, pues a pesar de que el circulo entorno a él ardía el vampiro aun permanecía de pie sus ojos azules habían cambiado de color volviéndose dorados y sus colmillos se alargaron más en la cabeza del oscuro ser aparecieron dos orejas de lobo color negro

— Es un hibrido - dijo el cazador sorprendido – ¡Regina! ¡usa pandora! - grito cuando el cuerpo del joven empezó a cambiar

— Pero, señor... – intento protestar la chica

— ¡Ahora! - grito el cazador disparando mas flechas

— Ho oscuro hijo de la noche, descendiente del pecado, duerme eternamente, regresa a la oscuridad – canto la pelinegra abriendo lo que pareció una pequeña caja de música el chico fue absorbido pero en último momento algo salió mal pues una gran explosión golpeo a los tres humanos lanzándolos contra los arboles

Endimión despertó adolorido, sus ojos ce cerraron por inercia al sentir los rayos de luz, el sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, con el cuerpo magullado el joven se puso de pie y busco a sus compañeros Regina estaba a pocos metros, la hechicera lucia muy magullada, siguió buscando a su maestro pero no había rastro del cazador mayor. se hallaban completamente solos o eso creyó hasta que en medio del claro vio un cuerpo, era una pequeña, no tendría más de ocho años su largo cabello negro le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, con temor el joven se acercó a la niña estiro la mano para tocarla y…

— ¿Endimión? , creí que habías muerto – oyó la voz de su maestro a su espalda

— Helsing, ¿Qué?...

— Ese pequeño engendro es al que hemos estado buscando desde hace tanto - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cruel, cargo la ballesta y le apunto a la cabeza de la niña

— Pero es solo una niña - protesto el joven

— ¿Y?, es solo un engendro del demonio, debe morir – sentenció

— No — dijo el poniéndose delante de la pequeña

— Quítate chico — siseo el hombre la ira reflejada en sus ojos

— No - afirmo el joven y recibió una patada en el estómago se dobló adolorido pero no se quito

— Tienes coraje chico pero … tal vez tengas razón , criaremos a ese engendro y la obligare a luchar contra su mismo padre - sentencio el hombre, pero Endimión no podía creer lo que decía el cazador , con los brazos adoloridos cogió a la niña inconsciente el, la protegería no importaba que repentinamente una extraña fuerza y poder rodeo al chico y a la niña y ambos desparecieron

— Te voy a encontrar mocoso, a ti a ese engendro del demonio - dijo el hombre

Diez años después En las calles de Londres dos hombres jóvenes caminaban lentamente, uno de ellos no despegaba los ojos de un guardapelo, la fotografía dentro mostraba a una niña de unos diez años con los ojos cerrados

— ¿Donde estas pequeña serena? - susurro el hombre

— Han pasado diez años desde que los cazadores atacaron el castillo negro y si la princesa está viva aun, quiere decir que alguien la protege y estoy seguro de que el que la protege es Seiya – le dijo el otro hombre

— Si es cierto entonces porque no nos han contactado – pregunto el conde

— Porque es peligroso Vald, debemos esperar y prepararnos porque la orden no se quedara con los brazos cursados , aun nos buscan y seguramente a ellos también – dijo

— Seiya protege a mi pequeña – susurro el hombre cerrando el guardapelo

Continuara….


	2. Vida

_**Vida**_

La noche caía y en el templo el silencio casi se podía cortar con u cuchillo, una adolescente de unos dieciséis años se hallaba alado de la cama del anciano hombre

— Endimión ¿que are sin usted? –dijo la chica sujetando la mano del hombre

— Pequeña Serena - el hombre le acarició el cabello - todo irá bien agrego

— Pero …

— No más lagrimas mi niña - susurro el hombre y limpio las mejillas de la adolecente

— Endimión – la voz de la chica se quebró y aferro la mano del anciano con fuerza

— Ya es hora Serena - dijo él. extendió su mano libre hacia el velador y cogió una caja de música color negro – mientras la tengas contigo jamás estarás sola - dijo el anciano y coloco la cajita en las manos de chica - ahora es momento de que te vayas agrego el anciano y beso por ultima ves la frente de la joven

Serena se tragó sus lágrimas y le regalo una sonrisa, cogió la caja musical aunque no tenía idea de nada y salió de la habitación fuera la esperaba un hombre de unos cincuenta años, cabello negro y bigote, aquel tipo siempre le había dado algo de miedo pero debía confiar.

— ¿Así que tú eres Serena Tsukino, la protegida de mi padre? - preguntó el hombre

— Si - respondió la chica de manera cortante y cogió su mochila

— Bien a partir de ahora iras a vivir conmigo y mi familia en Tokio - dijo el hombre

La chica y el hombre se alejaron descendiendo lentamente por la larga escalera que llevaba hasta la entrada, la chica lucia nerviosa y triste, contra su pecho sostenía con fuerza la caja musical que Endimión le había obsequiado.

Endimión se acercó a la ventana el anciano hombre que había estado agonizante en aquella cama había desparecido, ahora el que miraba como ella se alejaba era un hombre joven de no más de veinticinco años

— Adiós Serena - susurro y se sentó en la cama esperando

Suspiro y recordó todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento…

Abrió los ojos y se halló descontado, en sus brazos estaba la pequeña niña de cabello negro, con los ojos cerrados, él se hallaba en medio de un claro miro asía todo el lugar tratando de ubicarse y entonces lo vio era un pequeño templo que se hallaba oculto tras unos grandes árboles, camino tambaleante hacia ese lugar y apenas cruzo la entrada siete rocas se alzaron en diferentes puntos del templo que repentinamente parecía haber estado siempre en funcionamiento, camino por el templo explorando entonces en una habitación hallo una pared falsa empujo y la puerta lo guio asía otra habitación , era amplia en medio había una gran cama con colchas color violeta llevo a la niña hasta la cama y la dejo allí, entonces entre las manos de la niña vio la caja de pandora donde habían sellado al hibrido. Desde ese momento aquel templo se convirtió en su hogar vivió allí varios años bajando al pueblo solo cuando necesitaba abastecerse de víveres , y en todo ese tiempo la niña no despertó, los años pasaron y Endimión noto también que no envejecía ,y la pequeña tampoco parecía crecer, entonces un día al bajar al pueblo se encontró con una muchacha muy bella, de pronto el joven se empezó a dar cuenta de que ya no bajaba solo a abastecerse a pueblo , le gustaba pasar tiempo con Setsura y la chica disfrutaba de su compañía , con el tiempo Endimión le pidió matrimonio y la joven acepto encantada al poco tiempo Setsura se mudó con él al templo y empezó una de las épocas más hermosa de la vida de Endimión, los años pasaron y el empezó a notar que se vería extraño que no envejeciera así que busco varios hechizos hasta que lo encontró, un hechizo que le permitiría crear una ilusión; con su mayor problema resuelto dejo de preocuparse .

Las cosa en su matrimonio fueron maravillosas y cuando su esposa cumplió los treintaicinco quedo embarazada , la llegada del bebe fue motivo de alegría para la pareja pero cuando Mamoru su pequeño hijo tenía cinco años encontró la pared falsa y encontró a Serena , la niña en todo ese tiempo había permanecido en letargo y con la misma apariencia, Endimión supo que todo había acabado cuando Setsura vio a la niña, la mujer no dijo nada, pues como antigua sacerdotisa reconoció al instante la energía oscura que rodeaba a la niña, ese mismo día cogió a su hijo y sus pocas pertenecías luego se marchó sin mirar atrás un día triste par Endimión . si ella allí el ya no necesitaba usar aquel hechizo y supo que nunca más la vería, veinte años después su hijo le hiso una llamada telefónica , se conocieron después de tanto tiempo, su hijo ya o era un niño ahora era todo un hombre que pronto se casaría , se sintió feliz nuevamente, y mantuvo una comunicación constante con su hijo aunque nunca pudo ir ala boda, le preocupaba Serena pues había empezado a crecer misteriosamente, pasaron quince años más y entonces ocurrió los bloques que rodeaban el templo protegiéndolo empezaron a resquebrajarse y cuando el primero se rompió Serena abrió los ojos, mas no tenía recuerdos , no sabía nada solo su nombre , Endimión volvió a crear aquel hechizo de ilusión para ocultarle a Serena la verdad , le conto una falsa historia donde él era su tutor , pero entonces las cosas empeoraron una tarde volvía del pueblo cuando noto que alguien lo seguía, con el vasto conocimiento de la montaña que poseía no le fue difícil perder e ese espía pero entonces supo que Serena ya no estaba segura y después de que el quinto bloque se rompiera , llamo a su hijo , le pidió que se hiciese cargo de Serena, y ahora la había mandado con ellos , tal vez era imprudente pero más peligro corría allí. Suspiro con cansancio era momento de marcharse camino hacia el interior de aquella habitación en la que tanto tiempo había estado la chica suspiro y laso hacia todo el lugar varios pergaminos recito un conjuro y sonrío todo el templo ardió, no quedaría rastro de nada solo cenizas.

Serena había llegado a aquella casa en la que viviría a partir de ese momento, sus ojos negros recorrieron el lugar tan diferente de lo que ella había conocido, tan extraño este nuevo mundo que ahora se abría para ella, su vida empezaban a cambiar y se sentía sola ya no tendría Endimión para protegerla ni para instruirla, ahora estaba con completos desconocidos completamente sola.

— Yo estoy a tu lado - oyó una voz susurrante y abraso con más fuerza la caja musical

— Vamos niña - dijo el hombre dándole un ligero empujón para que avanzara, la puerta se abrió y los ojos de la chica se encontraron con unos ojos azules de un joven de unos diecinueve o veinte años, alto de cabello negro tez bronceada y ojos que le recordaron a alguien a Serena

— Darién, ella es Serena Tsukino , la ahijada de tu abuelo, ahora se quedara con nosotros – informo Mamoru

— Hola - dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole a la chica que se sonrojo violentamente

— Ho..hola - respondió ella

— Hijo muéstrale su habitación , tengo algunas cosa que hacer y no puedo hacerme cargo -dijo el hombre antes de marcharse dejando a los dos pelinegros solos

— Ven, tu recamara estará en el segundo piso, alado de la de Rei mi hermana - le dijo el mientras caminaba delante de la chica

Al llegar él le abrió la puerta y le mostro un cuarto pintado de rosa con una cama pequeña un velador , un armario y un escritorio todo en color blanco , otra cosa que noto fue gran espejo de cuerpo completo en una de las paredes , la chica suspiro no le gustaba el color , no le gustaba la casa y tampoco la ciudad pero tal vez le gustase un poco más si podía ver a Darién diariamente dejo su maleta y se dirigió hasta el velador coloco la caja de música encima, una nueva vida comenzaba para ella y no sabía si podría acostumbrarse , se tumbó en la cama se hiso un ovillo y se quedó allí en silencio intentando dormir, cuando su respiración se hiso acompasada y tranquila de la caja musical emergió una débil niebla que rodeo a la chica y fue tomando forma, un joven vestido de negro con una gran capa se hiso presente, lucia pálido y algo traslucido pero ya podía materializarse fuera de la caja y los sueños de Serena y eso ya era un avance , con delicadeza cogió un mechón de cabello de la adolecente y en sus manos este tomo un color dorado .

— Mi princesa algún día podremos estar juntos - dijo y beso el cabello de la joven

— Seiya - susurro la chica adormilada

— Aquí estoy - dijo el en un susurro antes de volverse nuevamente niebla e ingresar a la caja musical. ya faltaba poco

Los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a Serena, la luz directa del sol siempre le molestaba, movió su mano y las cortinas se cerraron y a instante sintió una terrible presión en la cabeza abrió los ojos asustada y se encontró con los ojos violáceos de una adolecente de cabello negro que la miraba con odio

Escúchame bien fenómeno, sé que no eres humana, la abuela me contó todo acerca de ti y a pesar de que intente que mi padre no te trajera no me escucharon así que ni modo, pero óyeme bien fenómeno si te atreves a acercarte a mi Hermano o intentas algo contra mi familia te matare sin contemplaciones y terminare lo que mi abuelo no pudo - dijo la adolecente para luego soltar bruscamente a la chica

— Rei, veo que ya conoces a nuestra inquilina, se llama Serena Tsukino es la ahijada del abuelo - dijo Darién asomándose al ver la puerta abierta

— Es una perra del infierno - mascullo la pelinegra de ojos violáceos

— ¿Perdón? - pregunto el chico creyendo no haber escuchado bien

— Es una linda chica, hermanito me gustaría que fuésemos amigas - respondió con su mejor sonrisa

— Seguramente se llevaran bien - aseguro el antes de marcharse

— Rei, Serena apresúrense Darién las llevara a la preparatoria - dijo el padre de los pelinegros

— Más te vale comportarte fenómeno – la amenazo la chica antes de salir y dejar sola a Serena

Endimión - susurro y una lágrima rodo por su meguilla, las cosas no le seria fáciles, y de principio ya tenía de enemiga a la tal Rei. ella sabía que no era normal pero no sabía que era y Endimión nuca se lo dijo, él siempre le sonreía y le decía eres una criatura de noble corazón Serena eso es lo que importa, pero al parecer en Tokio ser de noble corazón no tenía gran relevancia.

Continuara….


	3. Hechiceras y Vampiros

_Hechiceras y vampiros_

Serena se hallaba frente a un gran grupo de jóvenes que la veían como a un bicho raro la pelinegra vio asía abajo intentado encontrar lo que sus nuevos compañeros veían pero nada le pereció fuera de lugar

— Señorita Tsukino tome asiento por favor — pidió el maestro

— Claro — dijo la chica y camino hacia el fondo del aula donde había un sitio vacío a lado de la ventana se sentó y la clase empezó oía al maestro hablar y hablar pero todo le resultaba tan aburrido que poco a poco se fue sintiendo más aletargada cada vez se iba dejando arrastrar mas al mundo de los sueños y cuando menos se lo espero estaba completamente dormida.

_Corría por un bosque podía oír una voz que le resultaba conocida llego hasta un claro cuatro personajes se hallaban allí; tres hombres y una mujer, uno de ellos tenía el cabello muy largo y estaba atrapado en un círculo rodeado de fuego grito con todas sus fuerza y las incontrolables lagrimas le nublan la vista unos ojos azules chocaron con los suyos y una sonrisa afilada se grabó en su mente vio a los sujetos que atacaban a aquel joven gritar y desesperarse _

_— Serena_ — oyó una voz lejana

— No — decía la niña el joven de cabello largo fue sujetado por gruesas cadenas negras que empezaron a arrastrarlo hacia un oscuro agujero

_— Serena_ — dijo nuevamente esa voz

—No me dejes — decía la niña estirando su mano he intentado alcanzarlo, el joven la miro con desesperación y culpa por dejarla sola, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir

_— Serena_ — repitió la voz con mas insistencia

— ¡No Seiyaaaa! — grito abriendo los ojos. Una fuerte corriente de aire ingreso por las ventanas y lanzo todos los cuadernos y demás papeles al suelo, las chicas gritaron asustadas y el maestro se quedó perplejo

Serena abrió los ojos asustada se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado, no sabía porque pero sentía que aquello era culpa suya, todos los alumnos recogían sus cosas pero una de las chicas que se sentaba en el asiento contiguo al de la pelinegra no podía apartar los ojos de la chica, estaba segura de que cuando esa niña despertó el viento azoto su salón podía cualquiera pensaría que fue coincidencia pero ella no creía en las coincidencias.

Los alumnos se hallaban en el descanso. Rei acompañada de Aami su mejor amiga y Kelvin "_el chico de los mandados_" como lo llamaba amablemente la pelinegra, se hallaban disfrutando de su almuerzo en el patio, un grupo de chicas paso por allí y Rei oyó parte de una conversación sobre el extraño incidente que había ocurrido en la clase 3 – C , la pelinegra achico los ojos estaba segura que ese era el salón en que estaba el fenómeno .

Serena se hallaba en la azotea, había estado llorando y recordaba esos ojos tan azules pero no podía recordar nada más cerro los ojos y apoyo la mano en la malla que rodeaba la azotea de la escuela

No muy lejos una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes la miraba con curiosidad e interés, Serena suspiro y una suave brisa le revolvió el cabello y acaricio su piel por un momento la pelinegra sintió una cálida mano acariciar su mejilla, la puerta que conducía a la azotea se abrió bruscamente y Rei camino molesta hacia la joven

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste fenómeno? — pregunto molesta

— No hice nada — respondió la chica

— No me engañas, el viento no se comporta de esa manera solo porque si…

— No tengo idea de lo que paso y no te voy a dar explicaciones, si me crees bien y si no es tu problema — respondió Serena y se alejó en dirección a la salida

— ¡Maldito fenómeno!, a mí no me vas a hablar de esa manera — la pelinegra la había cogido por la muñeca y estaba ejerciendo presión Serena sintió su piel arder pero no tena la fuerza para soltarse

— ¿Qué pasa Rei, acaso tu nuevo pasatiempo es acosar a las demás? — pregunto una voz

— ¿Qué haces aquí Osaka? — pregunto la pelinegra cuando Molly, una jovencita pelirroja y de ojos verdes salió de su escondite

— La pregunta sería ¿qué haces tú, Hino? — dijo la pelirroja mientras sostenía el móvil en alto

Rei soltó a Serena y camino con molestia asía la pelirroja, Molly la miro algo asustada pero no retrocedió

— Dame ese móvil Osaka — exigió

— Da un paso más y Darien vera lo que haces en la escuela — la amenazo la chica

— Me las vas apagar Osaka y te vas a arrepentir por estar con este fenómeno — dijo antes marcharse completamente molesta

— Gracias — susurro Serena

— De nada, soy Molly Osaka vamos al mismo salón — dijo sonriente

— ¿Porque me odia? — pregunto Serena

**— **Ho, Rei Hino odia a todas las chicas que se acerquen a "su Darien" — enfatizo Molly

— ¡Pero son hermanos! — dijo Serena sorprendida

— En realidad no, la madre de Rei se casó con el padre de Darién hace dos años y Rei ha estado enamorada de Darien desde que estábamos en secundaria — le explicó Molly

— No lo sabía —

— Vamos Serena está por terminar el descanso —

Serena caminaba lentamente detrás de la pelirroja sumida en sus pensamientos Molly la cogió de la mano y apresuro el paso, Serena vio un destello azulado giro un poco la cabeza y vio a un sujeto alto de unos veintitantos años, con el cabello castaño largo. Por alguna razón se sintió amenazada un instinto oculto la alerto quiso correr pero vio a Molly y se controló un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando el sujeto empezó a acercarse… se quedó completamente paralizada y Molly se detuvo al sentir el tirón, los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se encontraron con aquellos azules y fue… amor a primera vista…

Los ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad y una sonrisa siniestra se extendió por aquel rostro, al fin después de tanto ocultarse y esperar sintieron la magia oculta de la hija de Drácula, el vampiro ensancho la sonrisa entonces una puerta se abrió y un sujeto de cabello negro y piel bronceada ingreso

— Yaten, ¿supongo que lo has sentido? - dijo el sujeto

— Amon — dijo el vampiro hincando la rodilla frente a su creador

— Levántate Yaten, tengo una misión para ti –

— Imagino cual — sonrió dejando entrever sus colmillos

— Si la hija de Vald al fin ha aparecido y necesitamos encontrarla antes que la orden o las Hechiceras lo hagan — dijo

— ¿Pero ella es la futura señora de las hechiceras de Avalon o acaso eso no es cierto? — pregunto confundido Yaten

— Sí, es cierto que ella es hija de Morgana y por ende reina de las hechicera de Avalon, pero hace algunos años descubrí algo sorprendente; que la orden encontrara a Morgana no fue coincidencia hubo alguien que traiciono a Morgana y Vald revelando que Morgana se hallaba en Rumania y no en los seguros muros de Avalon.-

— ¡Amon!, lo que dices …

— Se lo que digo Yaten de entre nosotros solo yo sabía que Morgana estaba en el palacio de Vald y por parte de las hechiceras pues solo las más allegadas a ella tenían esa información, eso solo nos lleva a que alguien traicionó a Morgana revelando su ubicación a los humanos – dijo el pelinegro

— ¿Amon, eso lo sabe el conde? - pregunto el ojiverde

— Aun no se lo he dicho, ahora está cuidando de Elizabeth y ya se encuentra más calmado, además en el lugar en el que se encuentran hay una barrera muy poderosa que impide las interferencia externas — respondió Amon

— Entonces solo debo encontrar a la hija del conde traerla aquí y...

— Puede ser más difícil de lo que suena chico, Serena no sabe nada ella pues desapareció siendo una bebe y nadie volvió a saber nada además suponemos que alguien la a protegido y que por algún motivo ahora ya no está -

— Entiendo — dijo el peliplata

— Debes irte ahora Yaten pero antes de que te marches hay alguien que te ayudara a buscar a Serena, pasa - dijo el pelinegro, la puerta se abrió y un sujeto de cabello rubio y ojos azules ingreso, la arrogante mirada escudriño al peliplata

— Yaten, te presento a Haruka te acompañara en tu misión — dijo

— ¿Asi que este enano es el famoso Yaten? — pregunto el rubio arqueando las cejas

— Haruka por favor — Amón disimulo su sonrisa ante el comentario del rubio

— Amon no necesito ayuda yo puedo encargarme solo — protesto Yaten molesto

— Lo siento Yaten pero no puedes ir solo esto es muy importante y no solo te enfrentaras a la orden también estarán las hechiceras así que cooperen y no se maten antes de encontrar a Serena — dijo el pelinegro antes de desaparecer envuelto en una nube de niebla

Ambos vampiros se vieron retadoramente; el peliplata era mucho más antiguo pero el rubio también había estado en muchas guerras y luchas

— ¿Y bien enano cuando nos marchamos? — preguntó el rubio

— Supongo que tú no puedes caminar bajo la luz del sol así que cuando anochezca…

— No supongas nada, yo también fui transformado por Amon — dijo el rubio sonriendo arrogante

Yaten le lanso una mirada amenazante, Amon no había mencionado ese pequeño detalle pero ya preguntaría después, el rubio estaba alado de la ventana viendo asía fuera, el peliplata suspiro sería una misión muy larga.

Dentro de una niebla siempre presente en medio del océano se hallaba una isla casi tan grande como un continente y en lo más alto de los riscos un imponente castillo negro se alzaba y en aquel olvidado lugar la vida comenzó a surgir nuevamente, todos despertaban después de siglos de esperar al fin volvían a la vida, en medio del castillo una mujer aprecio, era hermosa de largo cabello dorado sus ojos cual zafiros brillaban y su perfecto cuerpo de blanco marmoleo era bañado por la luz de la luna

— Minako — oyó una voz llamándola

— Luna – dijo la mujer girando sobre sus talones un delgado vestido casi transparente cubrió su perfecto cuerpo – ¿es ella verdad, la hija de nuestra señora se ha mostrado? – pregunto con ilusión

— Así es - respondió luna desde la sombras la rubia dio un pequeño gritito de alegría y las luces del castillo se encendieron iluminando el salón frente a la joven una gata negra con un símbolo en forma de luna en la frente la miraba

— ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo? — pregunto una tercera voz y otra mujer de gran belleza aprecio, su cabello era color aguamarina y sus ojos dos bellas turquesas, su piel tan blanca como el alabastro la chica miro a la rubia y luego fijo sus ojos en la gata

— Luna - dijo sorprendida he hiso una pequeña reverencia

— ¿Y yo? ¿que acaso estoy pintada? — pregunto la rubia inflando los mofletes

— Ya deberías aprender a comportarte Minako – le reprocho la chica y volvió su mirada la gata

— ¿Luna que ha ocurrido? — pregunto la joven

— La magia de nuestra futura reina ha despertado — les respondió otra voz

— Oráculo - dijeron las chica y se inclinaron frente a la joven que acababa de aparecer en el salón

— La futura reina se halla sola, pues a pesar de ser portadora de la magia de la gran reina aun es joven y sus poderes han estado dormidos debido a un hechizo que nuestra señora Morgana lanzo sobre ella para protegerla de la _cruz de plata_ – les explico la chica que acaba de parecer, sus cabellos negros como la noche sin luna le llegaban alos hombros y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, el delgado vestido blanco le llegaba hasta los pies y con una mano sujetaba un largo báculo color negro

— Hotaru hay que enviar alguien para traer a la princesa ahora mismo, pues si nosotras hemos sentido sus poderes despertar seguramente la orden también la ha sentido y enviaran a los cazadores tras ella – dijo Minako

— Ahora no es prudente que ella venga, Avalon apenas se acostumbra a sus poderes y traerla aquí sería imprudente, además ella un debe despertar por completo – respondió la oráculo

— Entonces alguien debe ir a protegerla, y guiarla, evitar que la orden ponga sus manos en ella – insistió la rubia

— Tienes razón y tengo a las personas idóneas para el trabajo — sonrió Luna antes de saltar y tomar la forma de una joven de largo cabello negro

— Minako y Michiru, su misión es proteger y guiar a la futura reina pero no revelen su identidad por el momento — dijo la gata

Ambas jóvenes se miraron e hicieron una reverencia antes de marcharse, Luna observo por la ventana como dos estrellas se perdían en la noche

— Mi señora, guie a sus aprendices para que puedan proteger a la princesa – dijo la joven su cuerpo brillo y volvió a tomar forma felina

—¿No puedes mantener tu forma humana por mucho tiempo? - pregunto la pelinegra

—La magia de mi Ama ya casi se ha extinguido – respondió la gata

— Comprendo - respondió la chica.

Continuara….

Gracias por sus comentarios espero disfruten el cap o y háganme saber que les pareció


	4. El libro de las sombras

_El libro de las sombras_

Molly sonreía de oreja a oreja contemplando su colección, muy orgullosa se la mostraba a su amiga pelinegra, Serena por otro lado no sabía que decir, y que se supone que digas cuando tu nueva amiga te lleva a su casa y te enseña su preciada colección de libros sobre misterio, monstros, vampiros, brujería, hechizos y todo eso que ella le causaba escalofríos

— Es muy interesante - dijo al fin la pelinegra viendo los gruesos volúmenes con una gotita

— ¡Lo sabía!, te gustan me ha tomado casi siete años acumularlos pero hace un año conseguí una pieza única e invaluable, se llama el libro de la luna, el problema es que aún no lo he podido abrir - dijo la chica muy emocionada

— ¿Y eso porque? - pregunto con curiosidad la pelinegra, pues estaba segura de que si era tan único como afirmaba Molly, debía haber sido imposible no leerlo para su amiga

— No puedo abrir el libro, lo he intentado de toda las formas posibles pero el sello no se puede retirar - dijo frustrada la pelirroja

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? - pregunto Serena indecisa

— Claro - respondió la chica y de un cofre grande extrajo un libro color azul verdoso en la portada se halaba una gran luna de color rojo rodeada por diversa líneas que se sobreponían y entrelazaban creando un extraño diseño Serena veía la luna con interés , y entonces lo entendió coloco sus dos manso sobre la portada y giro la luna que se dividió en dos mitades abriendo los sellos

— Maravilloso Serena - dijo Molly emocionada

— Molly tienes un paquete - dijo la madre de la pelirroja ingresando a la habitación con un gran paquete rectangular que dejo sobre la cama

Molly estaba muy entretenida con el libro que la fin se había abierto que no presto mucha atención a lo traído por su progenitora, más Serena repentinamente sintió que una fuerza misteriosa la llamaba sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía cogió el paquete rectangular y quito el envoltorio en sus manos quedo un hermoso tomo forrado de cuero negro en la portada se encontraba un extraño símbolo en color plateado acaricio la portada y delineo con la punta de sus dedos la imagen era como un recuerdo lejano y le daba la sensación de haberla visto antes pero no entendía donde sus manos se deslizaron asía las tapas y abrió el libro. Molly se había acercado en ese momento y vio a Serena abrir el libro oscuro estiro su mano entonces una extraña melodía lleno la habitación y las dos chicas cayeron inconscientes al suelo

En la casa de los Chiva; Rei decidió ver qué cosas tenía ocultas "el fenómeno de pelo negro", y empezó hurgar entre las cosas de la chica , después de busca un buen rato no hallo nada raro así que frustrada estaba por marcharse y entonces sobre el velador una pequeña caja musical llamo su atención, la sostuvo entre sus manos y la giro buscando la manera de darle cuerda y poder abrirla pero nada la caja tenía una sola ranura que se suponía era para la llave pero Rei no tenía dicha llave, frustrada de no poder abrirla lanzo la caja al suelo, la cajita cayo y como si en ves de madera hubiese sido de cristal se hiso mil pedazos, una extraña melodía fue inundado la habitación y Rei cayó al suelo pero antes de quedar inconsciente vio a un sujeto surgir de una débil niebla que emergió de los pedazos de la caja

— Al fin - susurro el pelinegro y una sonrisa afilada se extendió por su rostro; buscaría a su princesa le dio una mirada a la chica en el suelo y coloco una mano en su cabeza manipulando su recuerdos después se trasformó en niebla y despareció.

En un departamento en medio de la ciudad Mina estaba sentada en el sillón escuchando a Michiru regañarla

— ¿Cómo fuiste capas? , ¿¡que tenías en la cabeza Minako? – exclamo exaltada la chica

— Vamos no es tan grabe… - intento defenderse Mina

— ¿QUE NO ES GRABE QUE NO ES GRABE? ¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE LO QUE PASARA CUANDO EL MORTAL QUE COMPRO EL LIBRO LO ABRA? ,¿ COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ VENDER EL LIBRO DE LAS SOMBRAS EN UNA TIENDA ONLINE? - grito completamente histérica la chica de ojos turquesas

— Lo siento - susurro Minako muy abatida y arrepentida

— Escucha Mina lo que hay que hacer….

Michiru se calló y se acercó al ventana algo estaba pasando a lo lejos podía oír una melodía, que se le hacía conocida su cuerpo se tensó al reconocerla

— Mina vamos - ordeno la peliceleste

— ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto la rubia

— El libro de la sombras se ha abierto …

En otro lado de la ciudad dos vampiros también sintieron la melodía que se extendía poco apoco por la ciudad, y no muy lejos un hombre de cabellos castaños y largos contemplaba como los mortales caían ante el poder de las sombras

— Es hora de que te muestres hija de Morgana - susurro el sujeto e hiso aparecer un hoyo negro en el suelo un can monstruoso salió y olfateo el aire – busca Cerbero- ordeno el can se lanzó a las calles creando destrucción a su paso.

Molly abrió los ojos se hallaba tendida en el suelo de su habitación busco Serena pero no perecía estar por ningún lado, pero una vos llamo su atención y cerca de la ventana vio a una joven de pie la pelirroja parpadeo aquella chica llevaba la ropa de su amiga pero era muy diferente la joven volteo y unos brillantes ojos azules la vieron con comprensión el largo cabello rubio se agitaba a su espalda mecido por una sube brisa, Molly esta maravillada el aura de misticismo que rodeaba a aquella chica era muy atrayente

— ¿Quién eres? - pregunto

— Tú me conoces - respondió la chica y le sonrió

— Serena—

Por respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa y la rubia volvió la mirada asía la ventana, Molly se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, sorprendida vio que la oscuridad cubría todo Tokio y a lo lejos se oía un fuerte estruendo las personas corrían desesperadas, se oían gritos y lamentos por toda la ciudad

— ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto Molly asustada

— Me buscan —

— ¿Quién?—

— Aquellos que buscan mi poder, Molly quédate aquí es peligroso – la rubia estaba por marcharse pero la pelirroja la sujeto de la mano

— Voy contigo tal vez sea inútil pero no quiero perder a mi primera amiga de verdad , por favor pidió la pelirroja

— No podre protegerte pero tal vez , extiende tu mano Molly, la rubia extendió sus manos y el libro de las sombras aprecio - "_In lumine lunae signacula fœderis providet contractus et accipit potentiam tuam, et suscipe magicae somnium surgentium ut parvulus lunæ" _ cuando termino de recitar una gema apareció en las manos de molly -

Michiru acompañada de Mina volaban por sobre la ciudad repentinamente sintieron que algo las observaba y la niebla empezó a rodearlas atrayéndolas a tierra, las dos hechiceras cayeron al suelo y se golpearon duramente contra el pavimento Mina fue la primera en ponerse de pie frente a ellas se hallaban dos vampiros la joven frunció el ceño, detestaba a los vampiros, pues era sabido que por culpa de ellos su reina, la gran Morgana había muerto

— Sucias brujas – dijo el vampiro de cabellos plateados con rencor

— mira quien fue a hablar una sucia sanguijuela como tú – respondió Mina

— ¿Que buscan aquí? – pregunto Michiru

— Nada que les importe brujas – respondió Haruka

— ¿Están tras nuestra princesa malditas bestias?, no permitiremos que pongan sus manos en ella – grito Mina ya sin poder contenerse

— Buscamos a la hija de conde y la protegeremos de ustedes - respondió el vampiro

— ¿Protegerla de nosotras?, no me hagas reír si fueron ustedes los sucios traidores que llevaron a nuestra reina a su muerte y ahora buscan a su hija , no lo permitiré - exclamo Michiru extendió su mano y una varita azulada apareció

Yaten se preparó para atacar y las dos hechiceras se enfrascaron en una batalla con los vampiros rayos de luz cruzaban el aire pero los vampiros esquivan moviéndose veloces yate intento usar su hipnosis pero un fuerte estruendo los distrajo y por una calle aprecio la monstruosa cabeza de una quimera

— ¡Dejen de hacer idioteces hay que acabar con ese mounstro! - ordeno un vos desde lo alto, los vampiros voltearon a ver alas hechiceras

— Es seguramente una creación suya - grito Yaten

— Nosotras no usamos magia negra - respondió Mina

Y se enfrascaron en otra discusión ignorando al can que destruía todo a su paso desde lo alto de la torre de Tokio Neflyte reía divertido, mientras que los vampiros y las hechiceras se destruían mutuamente, él se encargaría de la mocosa y así su reina la gran Beril tomaría control de Avalon

— Muy buen trabajo , mago –

Neflyte busco al dueño de aquella voz y a pocos metros diviso a tres sujetos contemplando toda la destrucción causada

— ¿Quiénes son ¿– pregunto

— Solo observadores mago - respondió uno de ellos

El castaño iba a responder pero el grito lastimero de su quimera lo hiso voltear la vista, en medio de las calles una veloz sombras había logrado derribar al mounstro y en agiles saltos se posiciono sobre la cabeza de la bestia, el mago abrió los ojos sorprendido y de un certero golpe la criatura dejo de moverse, a pocos metros las hechiceras y los vampiros seguían luchando entre ellos muy ajenos a lo que había pasado

— ¿Quién es ese sujeto? - mascullo el mago antes de desaparecer molesto

En medio de la ciudad a pesar de haber acabado con la quimera Seiya se sentía incapaz de detener a los vampiros y a las hechiceras que seguían en su propia batalla estaba punto de atacarlos el mismo a fin de detenerlos pero una voz se dejó oír el pelinegro levanto la cabeza y sobre un techo vio a una joven de cabello dorado

_Come little children,__  
__I'll take thee away.__  
__Into a land of...__  
__Enchantment.__Come little children,__  
__The time's come to play.__  
__Here in my garden of...__  
__Shadows._

Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendido, allí estaba ella su querida princesa, pero el cabello ya no era negro había vuelto a su color dorado y su ojos azules brillan como las mismas estrellas que tocaban la melodía acompañando la canción de la joven

_Follow sweet children,__  
__I'll show thee the way.__  
__Through all the pain and the...__  
__Sorrows.__Weep not poor children,__  
__For life is this way.__  
__Murdering beauty and...__  
__Passions._

Mina y Michiru levantaron la cabeza, jamás esperón volver a oír aquella canción aun en sus memorias estaba el recuerdo de Morgana entonando ese mismo canto mientras la estrellas y la luna le hacían compañía, Mina dejo escapar algunas lágrimas y bajo su varita al igual que Michiru y ambas se elevaron querían ver quien era

_Hush now dear children,__  
__It must be this way.__  
__To weary of life and...__  
__Deceptions.__Rest now my children,__  
__For soon we'll away.__  
__Into the calm and...__  
__The quiet._

— Yaten y Haruka también se detuvieron, aquella voz era hechizante olvidaron la batalla y se calmaron

— ¿Será acaso la hija del conde pregunto? – Yaten

— No hay duda - respondió Haruka sin apartar la vista de la joven sobre aquel edificio

_Come little children,__  
__I'll take thee away.__  
__Into a land of...__  
__Enchantment.__Come little children,__  
__The time's come to play.__  
__Here in my garden of...__  
__Shadows._

La melodía se fue extinguiendo pero a medida que se acaba la ciudad entera regresaba a la normalidad, las personas cayeron en una especie de trance mientras todo se reconstruía y era como si nunca hubiera pasado finalmente la melodía dejo de sonar y serena cayo desde lo alto completamente agotada Molly corrió hacia ella pero antes de tocarla siquiera el vampiro pelinegro la sujeto, el cabello de la chica había vuelto ser negro y ella se había desmayado

— Aléjate de ella - ordeno la chica

— Tranquila niña yo soy su guardián -respondió el vampiro

— ¿Quién eres? - interrogaron las dos hechiceras descendiendo frente al pelinegro

— ¿Seiya? - pregunto yate mirando al pelinegro completamente sorprendido

Continuara …


	5. Detalles

_Detalles_

Molly estaba que no cabía de la emoción, sus brillantes ojos veían ilusionados al grupo que se hallaba discutiendo a unos metros de ella, todas su fantasías con seres sobrenaturales se habían hecho realidad y lo más grandioso desde su punto de vista era que serena le había otorgado aquella joya que impidió a los vampiros borrarle sus recuerdos, la pelirroja sonreía a mas no poder. pero el grupo no estaba precisamente feliz , pues luego de una larga explicación por parte de Seiya y después de responder a todas sus dudas , Molly salió de la habitación contigua y les informo que Serena había despertado Seiya y los demás estaban ansiosos por saber cómo se hallaba la chica pero su sorpresa y decepción fue mayúscula cuando al ingresar a la habitación Serena los vio muy asustada , la chica no recordaba nada después de haberse desmayado en casa de Molly, y Seiya se vio forzado a dormirla y borrar sus recuerdos

— ¿No lo entiendo porque no recuerda nada? - pregunto Yaten por centésima ves en la noche

— Ya te lo dije, Morgana quería protegerla y lanzo un hechizo para ocultar sus poderes y sellarlos hasta que fueran necesarios ..

— Tal vez ese sello desaprecio momentáneamente cuando Serena cogió el libro de las sombras – dijo Molly recordando que su amiga había abierto aquel libro que ella compro por eBay

— Si es posible,…. Espera, ¿dijiste que Serena cogió el libro de las sombras? ¿pero cómo? se supone que el libro está en Avalon y…- los ojos de los vampiros se clavaron en las hechiceras. Michiru miro con reproche a Mina y la rubia quiso desaparecer al sentir el peso de las miradas clavadas en ella

— ¡Sí!, yo vendí el libro accidentalmente en una tienda on - line – grito sin poder aguantar mas la presión

— Descuidada - dijo Yaten pero una mirada de Seiya lo hiso callarse

— Bien, esto nos pondrá las cosas más difíciles si los poderes de Seren despertaron fueron solo sus poderes como hechicera, pero su sangre vampírica aun esta sellada, lo que significa que la orden ya debe saber dónde está , no podemos simplemente llevárnosla así como está pero tampoco podemos dejarlo sola …

— Matricúlense en la preparatoria - dijo Molly imaginando como se divertiría con tres vampiros y dos hechiceras aparte de Serena claro

— Cállate niña no has parado de interrumpir y

— Ella tiene razón, Serena pasa casi todo el día en ese lugar llamado preparatoria no, así que la manera más fácil de protegerla y estar junto a ella es entrar a la preparatoria así cuando ella confié mas en nosotros podremos ir revelándole la verdad – dijo Seiya

— ¡eso es maravilloso!, pero ahora podrían devolvernos mi casa – pidió la pelirroja

— Necesitaremos tú ayuda niña, tu hasta ahora eres la más cercana a ella así que tu ayuda nos seria de mucha utilidad - dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la pelirroja

— Cuenten conmigo - respondió la chica feliz de poder ser parte de aquel mundo.

Serena abrió los ojos, se hallaba en su cama y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, no recordaba mucho de cómo ni cuándo había vuelto de casa de Molly , a decir vedad no recordaba casi nada del día anterior se incorporó y procedió a alistarse para ir a la preparatoria , la idea no le era muy atractiva pero ya que, cogió su mochila y bajo lentamente Rei y Darien ya estaban desayunando los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al ver a Darien y le regalo una cálida sonrisa que el chico correspondió, pero la mirada asesina que le mando la otra chica la hiso retroceder, se sobrepuso y se sentó junto a los jóvenes .

El camino a la preparatoria fue silencioso, Darien conducía, Serena contemplaba el paisaje y Rei veía disimuladamente a Darien, todo igual que siempre y como de costumbre Serena se fue a sentar al final de la clase a un lado estaba Molly y al otro lado se hallaba la ventana por donde Serena se pasaba las clases contemplando el cielo; no estaba prestando atención hasta que el maestro dijo su nombre volvió la mirada al frente y sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con unos zafiros parpadeo sorprendida y enfoco su mirada en el dueño de aquellos ojos, un joven de cabello negro, piel pálida y una sonrisa encantadora que tenía a todas las chicas del salón volando alto pero aquella sonrisa se dulcifico cuando la vi a ella y Serena por primera vez sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de manera inesperada

— Jóvenes tomen asiento – la vozdel maestro la devolvió a la realidad, el pelinegro camino directamente hasta atrás y se sentó en el siento desocupado a espaldas de Serena.

Serena se pasó casi toda la clase muy nerviosa, y es que la presencia de aquel chico la ponía nerviosa e inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cuello y jugo con el dije de su colgante trato de recordar porque se le asían tan familiares esos ojos, pero no consiguió nada más que un dolor de cabeza el sonido del timbre anunciado el descaso la devolvió a la tierra y sin masa salió, necesitaba relajarse, camino sin rumbo hasta la azotea y sentó en su manos estaba un pequeño bollo, había olvidado pasar a la cafetería por algo para almorzar suspiro y cerró los ojos la fría brisa empezaba a aliviar su dolor de cabeza pero repentinamente

— Se-re-na – la chica abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con molly pero su amiga no estaba sola con ella estaba el chico nuevo

— Ho…hola – tartamudeo la pelinegra

— Serena te presento a Seiya Kou , él y su hermano comparten clases con nosotras - explico

— Hola – la saludo el pelinegro sonriéndole y logrando que se pusiese como tomate

— Vaya, ¿esta es la convención de fenómenos? – pregunto la molesta vos de Rei

— Lárgate Hino – dijo Molly molesta por la interrupción

— Cállate Osaka – ordeno la chica - así que tú eres el nuevo , te aconsejo que te alejes de ese fenómeno chico o te tacharan de raro también – dijo Rei lanzándole una suspicaz mirada a Seiya

El pelinegro la ignoro y molesta la chica se fue dejándolos solos, Serena aún se sentía algo cohibida por la presencia del chico pero Molly estaba de lo más tranquila

— ¿Serena recuerdas el libro que me ayudaste a abrir el otro día? - pregunto la pelirroja

— Sí ¿qué pasa con el? –

— Quería leerlo contigo así que lo traje

— ¿De qué trata ese libro del que hablan?– pregunto Seiya creyendo saber de que iba aquello

— Es el libro de la luna, contiene todo lo que debes saber sobre seres sobrenaturales, ¿sabían que los vampiros están catalogados por razas creadas por los _Nosferatus,_ los vampiros originales? – pregunto Molly

— ¿Qué es un nosferatu? – cuestiono Serena y Seiya quiso saber de dónde sacaba sus libros Molly

— Bueno, aquí lo define y es algo completamente distinto a lo que se dice de ellos – dijo la pelirroja y saco su libro casi mágicamente de entre su ropa

— bien _: los nosfertu son vampiros primigenios , es decir ellos nacieron siendo vampiros, no fueron convertidos y por ese motivo no tienen ninguna marca de transformación, todos los nosferatu pueden caminar a la luz del sol, aunque eso debilita sus poderes mas no los mata además cada uno de ellos es capaz de crear una raza completamente distinta de vampiros, se dice que el primer nosfetun conocido nació en el antiguo Egipto y después de su despertar solo creo a tres vampiros, estos tienen la capacidad de pasarse a la luz del sol y su ojos seguían conservando su color original haciendo casi imposible distinguirlos de los demás humanos, en la actualidad solo hay cinco nosferatun, dos de ellos aún no han despertado como tales . el segundo nosfertun conocido creo una rasa de vampiros que se fue extendiendo a lo largo de Europa pero esa raza tenía un defecto, era incapaz de caminar bajo la luz del sol aunque poseía gran poder y habilidad fue casi exterminada, la tercera nosfertun despierta creo una raza vampírica diferente a las demás, con poderes limitados pero con gran fuerza bruta actualmente domina el mundo vampiro y sus rasgos más definidos son el color de los ojos de un intenso rojo carmesí. de los otros dos aún no se sabe nada …_ - ¿qué te opinas Serena? – pregunto la pelirroja

— Yo creo que…

— Es una gran lectura de ficción Molly – dijo Seiya sonriente

— Si, creo que Kou tiene razón - dijo la pelinegra

— Por favor llámame Seiya – pidió el chico

— Claro..

— No es ficción, es real los vampiros son reales al igual que los híbridos, los hombres lobo , las brujas …

— Molly, creo que no deberías ver tantas películas la corto el chico

La pelirroja inflo los mofletes molesta y los dos pelinegros rieron al ver a la chica haciendo sus berrinches unos instantes después sonó la campana y el trio volvió a su salón para su siguiente clase, el resto de las horas serena se sintió más cómoda Seiya aun la ponía nerviosa pero le resultaba agradable la hora de salida llego y Darién esperaba a las chicas apoyado en su auto más cuando diviso a serena acompañada de ese pelinegro un sentimiento extraño nació en su pecho.

_Neflyte_ se apreció en el salón frente a su señora y apenas se inclinó oyó las risas burlonas de los otros magos

— Has fallado como de costumbre Neflyte – rio Malacait

— Solo ha sido un pequeño error además ahora sabemos que la hija de Morgana está en Tokio y aún no está completamente despierta – respondió el castaño

— Entonces espero que te hagas cargo de eliminarla Neflyte – dijo una cuarta voz

— Señora Beril – los cuarto magos se arrodillaron frente a su maestra

— No quiero más errores Neflyte – dijo la hechicera

— Como ordene señora - respondió el.

Seiya llego al departamento que compartía con los demás chicos y apenas abrió la puerta quiso dar media vuelta y marcharse, tal vez mesclar a dos razas tan diferente fue muy mala ideaénso, el pelinegro esquivo una lámpara proyectil y siguió de frente hacia su habitación pero a mitad de la sala un libro y un tenis le dieron directamente en la cabeza la guerra que tenían Yaten y Mina se detuvo cuando el departamento tembló ligeramente y el ambiente se volvió pesado Seiya se dio vuelta lentamente y Yaten estuvo a punto de salir por pies pero se vio incapaz de moverse, Mina estaba en la misma situación ambos sentían la poderosa aura oscura que salía del cuerpo del pelinegro

— Lo han vuelto a hacer - dijo Haruka mientras sentado en la barra del desayuno se tomaba una bebida revitalizante que acaba de descongelar en el microndas

— Parece que esos dos tienen gran facilidad para cabrear a Seiya - agrego Michiru disfrutando de un te

— ¿Deberíamos intervenir? - pregunto casualmente el rubio

— Tal vez - respondió la chica pero ninguno se movió de su asiento

— ¿Cuánto tardara en explotar? - se cuestionó el vampiro

— En 1…2.

— ¿¡CUANDO VAN DEJAR DE COMPORTARSE COMO DOS CRÍOS? ¡TIENEN MÁS DE TRECIENTOS AÑOS YA UN ASÍ SIGUEN ACTUANDO COMO DOS CRÍOS! – el grito de Seiya hiso vibrar los cristales una suerte que Michiru hubiera lanzado un hechizo insonoro para evitar que el ruido saliera de aquel departamento

— Lo sentimos - dijeron los dos chicos como cara de niños regañados

— Ahora largo - ordeno el pelinegro y ambos chicos salieron corriendo directo a sus respectivas habitaciones

— ¿Ya paso la tormenta? - preguntó Haruka asomando la cabeza , por respuesta recibió una mirada asesina cortesía del hibrido

Seiya ingreso a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, Molly ya lo había presentado formalmente con Serena pero, lo frustraba que ella no pudiera reconocerlo cerro los ojos y se proyectó hasta donde ella se hallaba, la hallo dormida, lucia tan tranquila sonrió y se acomodó a su lado pensando en cuando podría estar realmente así con ella ¿cuándo podría abrasarla y no solo visitarla en sueños? Serena se removió y abrió los ojos, azul con azul chocaron y ella le sonrió, el correspondió la sonrisa y la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos creyendo que todo era un sueño.

Continuara….


	6. Sangre y recuerdos

_Sangre y recuerdos_

Darien aún se cuestionaba cuáles eran sus sentimientos por su nueva inquilina, la chica le agrada y si le gustaba, era una niña bonita pero esa no era excusa para sentir celos del compañero de Serena, suspiro frustrado y siguió espiando por la ventana se sentía como una vieja chismosa pero no lo podía evitar, fuera ajena a todo el drama que estaba sufriendo el pelinegro serena sonreía con agradecimiento a Seiya

— Nos vemos mañana bombón - dijo el pelinegro con esa sonrisa dulce que solo era para Serena

— Gracias por traeré Seiya - dijo la chica sonriente

Después de que el vampiro se marchara Serena subió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama se sentía muy confundida, por un lado se sentía traída por Darién y cada que estaba cerca de él se ponía nerviosa y era casi incapaz de hablar además que el mayor le parecía un poco serio y algo frio, por otro lado estaba Seiya , con él las cosa fluían más natural como si se conocieran des de mucho antes suspiro y fijo sus ojos en el techo blanco de la habitación .

En otra habitación Darién daba vueltas como fiera enjaulada, le molestaba ese chico que parecía tan cercano a Serena no lo toleraba ¿porque se tenía que acercar tanto a ella? ¿Porque ella le permitía que la tomara de las manos? eran preguntas que se hacía el pelinegro no quería ese sujeto alado de Serena.

Salió de su habitación y decidió calmarse, se dirigió a la cocina queriendo prepararse un sándwich, saco barias casas del frigorífico y un paquete de pan estaba por cortar los tomates cuando Serena bajo al perecer también tenía hambre

— Darién – dijo cohibida

— Hola ¿qué tal tu paseo?

— No fue un paseo, el maestro nos ha dejado un trabajo en pareja y a mí me ha tocado con Seiya –

— Entiendo - dijo el pelinegro sin mirarla

— ¿Estas molesto? - se atrevió a preguntar la chica algo temerosa

— No yo… - Darién giro y los oscuros ojos de Serena le devolvieron la mirada, el pelinegro suspiro no podía enfadarse con ella, embozo una sonrisa – ¿quieres un bocadillo? - ofreció

— Claro -dijo ella y sonrió

— Venga, ve por el jamón - dijo el

Los dos chicos se estaban preparando alegremente sus bocadillos, Darién cortaba los tomates cuando

— ¿Qué hacen? - la vos importuna de Rei hiso que darien se cortara con el cuchillo

— Au - se quejó el pelinegro soltando al instante el objeto

— ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Serena y se acercó al pelinegro – grabe error cuando sus ojos vieron aquel liquido rojo la pelinegra inhalo profundamente un olor a oxido y sal lleno sus fosas nasales, en su pecho una bestia dormida rugió hambrienta y los ojos oscuros de la chica brillaron de rojo

Darien retrocedió asustado, Rei corrió alado de su hermano y tembló de miedo al ver los ojos de Serena teñidos de carmesí, la chica se sujetó la cabeza que había empezado a palpitar instantemente – _bebe_- decía una voz completamente ajena a ella en su mente, _- aliméntate_ -ordeno la voz y Serena dio un paso al frente dos colmillos asomaron por entre sus labios y lanzo una mirada hambrienta a los dos pelinegros, Darién y Rei quisieron salir corriendo pero sus piernas fueron incapaces de moverse

— Aléjate demonio - grito Rei intentando amedrentar a la vampiresa

— Jajajaja, cállate niña estúpida contesto - ella con una sonrisa que mostro sus blancos colmillos

— Serena despierta - dijo Darién

Los ojos azules de Darién se cruzaron con aquellos orbes carmín y Serena lo vio con añoranza dio un paso adelante esos ojos que le miraban ahora con temor le recordaron a los ojos de su antiguo protector, Endimión y antes de él a otro joven que sonría y solía cantarle una vieja nana

— Seiya — dijo la pelinegra y un recuerdo oculto en lo más profundo de su mente regreso

Flash back

Su cuerpo estaba exhausto y solo quería dormir a medida que las llamas de la fogata se asían más pequeñas ella se iba quedando dormida, unos cálidos brazos la alzaron y la niña se acomodó mejor Dejándose llevar a ese mundo de fantasía y dejo que su cuerpo reposara , pero una pesadilla la hiso despertar abrió los ojos asustada siempre la misma pesadilla las llamas la rodeaban y se veía sola, no estaba él y no había nadie para ayudarla

— ¿Estás bien? - pregunto el sus ojos de ese hermoso azul la atraparon

— Seiya - dijo la niña y se abraso al chico llorando el acaricio su cabello suavemente

— Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí , yo te cuido - dijo el

— ¿Nunca te vas a ir? - hipo la pequeña

— siempre te voy a cuidar pequeña bombon - dijo el

— Y si algún día nos separan ¿me buscaras? -

— Siempre, aun si me olvidas yo estaré siempre a tu lado siempre mi princesa - dijo beso la frente de la niña

— Canta para mi Seiya - pido ella

_Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener__  
__una vida sin la tentación__  
__de delirios, de oro y poder,__  
__de juzgar, aunque exista razón._

_La avaricia es la esclavitud__  
__del alma y de la libertad.__Que no te bese nunca la envidia,__  
__que no te abracen el odio y el mal.(x2)_

_Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser__  
__de tu mejor tesoro el guardián:__  
__el amor que yo en ti he volcado,__  
__de eso tienes mucho que dar._

_No te engrandezcas con la riqueza__  
__ni te apoques con la pobreza,__  
__que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan__  
__ver que mañana otro día será._

_Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré,__  
__las nubes serán tu colchón,__  
__que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen__  
__de acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don._

_Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener ..._

La vos del pelinegro lleno la noche y la pequeña niña se fue quedando dormida, segura de que cuando despertara él estaría con ella, él siempre estaría allí protegiéndola y velando su sueño era su promesa, su juramento, su lazo

end flash back

— Seiya - susurro la chica y lágrimas de sangre surcaron sus mejillas, al sentir el cálido liquido correr por su piel la chica alzo la mano y limpio su mejilla, al momento el color carmín mancho su pálida piel – Seiya ayúdame ,¡ SEIYAAAA! !– grito la chica desesperada y sus ojos perdieron todo brillo, la bestia interna, la sed la domino y frente ella solo vio a sus futuras víctimas

Continuara…

Gracias por los comentarios

Disculpen que sea tan cortito pero estoy algo bloqueada no corren las ideas jaja prometo que el próximo será más largo


	7. Complicasiones

_Complicaciones_

Seiya subía muy lentamente así el departamento , no quería llegar ya conocía bien a sus compañeros y n quería llegar nunca pero era inevitable llego a la puerta y coloco la llave giro y silencio el pelinegro arqueo una ceja extrañado donde estaban ese par de infantes llamados mina y Yaten se preguntó pero al cruzar la puerta una poderosa y deprimente energía lo obligo a retroceder parpadeo confundido y sin más vacilaciones ingreso sus pasos lo guiaron hasta el origen de aquella depresiva presencia abrió la puerta, un muy sutil aroma a sangre le llegó algo asustado se apresuró a ingresar parpadeo confundido ante el cuadro que se presentaba ante el, Michiru sentada con una tasa de chocolate humeante y mina a su lado, ambas con cara de tragedia pero eso no fue lo extraño ,

— ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Seiya cuando vio a Yaten pegado a la pared como si fuese un cuadro mas

— Yaten estaba fastidiando a Mina… y pues ella está en… tu sabes… "_tienen problemas de chicas_" lo que la puesto más sensible que nunca pero Yaten no ha entendido el mensaje cuando ese florero se ha estampado en su cabeza y ha comenzado a burlarse de ella, creo que decirle pecho plano no fue su mejor idea – respondió Haruka que llevaba una bandeja con una taza de chocolate y algunas galletas

Seiya suspiro y meno la cabeza, ¿qué terrible pecado cometió en el pasado para tener que aguantar a ese par de críos? estaba por decir algo cuando el anillo que siempre portaba brillo con fuerza

— Serena - dijo en un susurro y salió a toda velocidad

Haruka se estremeció acababa de sentir una poderosa aura vampírica que se descontrolaba cada vez más. Yaten dejo de protestar e insultar a la hechicera y uso su propia aura para liberarse las chicas alzaron la vista al sentir el incremento de magia y oscuridad que desprendían los vampiros

— Serena - dijeron los cuatro

Seiya llego a la casa y encontrar la puerta abierta lo inquieto más ingreso a esa casa pero una poderosa barrera le dio una descarga eléctrica el pelinegro gruño molesto era una barrera para alejar a los espíritus oscuros, el vampiro aspiro profundamente y sus ojos azules brillaron de dorado, su cabello se alargó y en su cabeza asomaron dos orejas de lobo sus colmillos se alargaron ligeramente y largas garras sustituyeron sus uñas, finalmente una cola negra se agito en su espalda, completamente despierto como lobo confundió a la barrera e ingreso a la casa llego a la sala y encontró con la escena más terrible; Serena estaba completamente fuera de control , los dos humanos temblaban de miedo en una esquina protegidos por una barrera creada por talismanes sagrados , y asiéndole frente a la vampiresa se hallaba un hombre de cabello castaño largo a todas luces un mago negro , Molly estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente aunque en su mano tenía la joya que Serena le otorgó. No comprendió nada pero sabía una cosa ese mago no podría detener a Serena

— Aléjate de ella – ordeno, el mago giro para verlo y la vampiresa aprovecho ese descuido para lanzarse sobre el hombre sin darle tiempo a reaccionar hundió su colmillos en el cuello del sujeto que aulló de dolor. Seiya se movió ágilmente y tomo a la chica por la cintura alejándola del mago, ella se resistió y forcejeo en los brazos del pelinegro, pero la fuerza heredada de los lobos hicieron imposible que ella se soltara, Seiya la giro y la chica le cavo las uñas en los brazos

— ¡Serena escúchame!, debes controlarte ¡despierta! no dejes que la sed te domine, por favor despierta — ella le gruño y siguió forcejeando el chico sabía que solo cuando su sed se saciara pararía se mordió el labio y lleno su boca con su sangre beso a la chica forzándola a beber, al principio ella se resistió pero aquel liquido carmesí que pasaba por su garganta era lo más dulce que había probado se separó un poco del pelinegro y ante la sorpresa de los recién llegados vampiros y hechiceras se abraso al pelinegro sus ojos aun lucían ausentes pero su sed de sangre había cesado – duerme – le susurro el pelinegro y la chica cayo profundamente dormida en su brazos

Entonces todas las miradas se posaron en los mortales Michiru se estaba haciendo cargo de Molly, y Mina del mago pero Rei y Darien se hallaban acorralados por los dos vampiros que esperaban ordenes

— Seiya, Molly está bien solo se ha llevado un golpe - informo Michiru

— Este mago pronto se unirá a los no muertos, Serena no solo le ha mordido le inyectado veneno – dijo Mina viendo como el mago empezaba a retorcerse de dolor

— ¿Qué hacemos con este par? - pregunto Yaten dejando entrever sus colmillo no era por nada pero aquella odiosa pelinegra le desagradaba, sobre todo después de ver como trataba a Serena y conque arrogancia la llamaba "_fenómeno"_

— Hace mucho que no tenemos un poco de sangre fresca directa del cuello de un humano - agrego Haruka entendiendo las jugadas de Yaten y él también sonrió dejando al descubierto sus colmillos

— Cuando mi abuela se entere la orden de plata los casara y exterminara de uno en uno - dijo Rei que la parecer aun no comprendía su posición

— La orden - gruño Seiya sus orejas se lazaron hacia atrás, más se tranquilizo

— Michiru, Mina lleven a esos dos a casa, y chicas tengan cuidado con el mago, Yaten borra las memorias de esos dos y vámonos, Haruka limpia todo - ordeno Seiya

El pelinegro acomodo mejor a Serena en su brazos , Yaten se acercó disfrutando lentamente cada gesto de terror su mano se rodeó de fuego con la punta de su dedo toco un talismán y todo el circulo ardió en cuestión de segundos, Darién intento defender a Rei pero Haruka lo cogió del cuello sus ojos azules brillaron y el pelinegro cayó bajo la hipnosis , Yaten por otro lado se estaba divirtiendo al ver a esa odiosa pelinegra retroceder y sacar talismanes intentando protegerse , Seiya estaba a punto de decirle que se apresure pero decidió dejar que el peliplata jugara un poco más, entonces Rei cometió el grave error de ver directamente a los ojos verdes del vampiro , su mente se quedó en blanco, y el sonrió

_— Olvida todo lo que has visto hoy , todo eso jamás paso, tu nunca lo recordaras_ – dijo una voz profunda

— Nunca… paso - repitió Rei como una marioneta sin vida

Haruka sonrió y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el pelinegro, pero algo ocurrió Darién parpadeo confundido, por un momento había quedado atrapado en un espacio blanco per todo había regresado a la normalidad aun temblaba de miedo al ver a los vampiros frente a él

— ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Seiya cansado de esperar

— No funciona, no puedo borrar su memoria, tiene una especie de escudo que lo protege — Seiya frunció el ceño y entonces lo recordó

— ¿Eres descendiente de Endimión, el hechicero blanco? - pregunto

— No sé de quién me hablas, pero si mi abuelo se llamaba Endimión Chiva y vivía en las montañas hasta no hace mucho él tenía bajo su custodia a Serena - dijo Darién, temía mentirles pues sabia de ante mano que una mentira podría costarle la vida

— ¿Y ella es tu hermana, no? ¿porque ella si es débil? - cuestiono Yaten

— Rei no es mi hermana de sangre – la mirada de los vampiros se posó en el hibrido haciendo una muda pregunta – ¿que debían hacer? –

— Tráiganlo – orden Seiya – que parezca que se fue de vacaciones nadie debe sospechar – los vampiros obligaron al pelinegro a escribir una nota donde les explicaba a sus padres la causa de su repentino viaje.

Seiya sonrió cuando al salir encontró el deportivo rojo de Darién acomodo a Serena en el asiento del copiloto y espero hasta que sus compañeros terminaran cuando salieron no había nadie fuera de la casa Seiya subió las lunas y con un toque de magia básica coloreo las lunas y transfiguro el auto

— ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer magia? - pregunto Yaten

— Es gracias a Serena, ella me otorga algo de sus poderes atreves de un lazo que formamos cuando ella aún era una bebe – respondió el pelinegro que había vuelto a la normalidad.

Darien atrapado entre eso dos sabía que era la última vez que vería su casa, el pelinegro vampiro condujo hasta el centro Haruka sujeto a Darien y en un movimiento lo puso sobre su hombro a una velocidad vertiginosa los vampiros atravesaron todo el bloque de departamentos llegando al suyo Seiya se dirigió hasta la habitación al final del pasillo con Serena dormida, Darién aun recuperándose del viaje se dejó caer al suelo la cabeza le daba vueltas

— ¿qué hace él aquí? — pregunto Mina señalando al humano

— Seiya ordeno traerlo, al parecer tiene una protección especial que hace imposible borrarle la memoria – respondió Haruka

— lo que nos faltaba — dijo la rubia

— ¿qué paso con el mago? — pregunto Yaten

— Michiru está con él, la transformación es lenta y al perecer muy dolorosa así que Michiru le ha lanzado varios hechizos indoloros y algunos de restricción, para controlarlo y Molly aún no despierta, ¿por cierto donde anda Seiya?

— aquí estoy, por el momento él es el menor de los problemas, Mina llévalo a alguna habitación y coloca hechizos de restricción y protección en torno al departamento temo que la cruz de plata ya debe estar sobre aviso y pronto vendrán a buscarnos

— ¿y que vamos hacer con el mago? cuestiono Michiru

— hay que vigilarlo hasta que despierte —

— Seiya, no es por molestar pero como que nos está quedando muy pequeño este lugar- - dijo Mina y el pelinegro suspiro, era cierto tendrían que mudarse.

Rei despertó de su sueño no recordaba nada pero un miedo atroz la inundo cuando vio un par de ojos color carmín

— tranquila niña —

— ¿quiénes son, que está pasando? — cuestiono la pelinegra

estas a salvo Rei ya todo estará bien y recuperaremos a Darién - dijo una voz que la pelinegra conocía bien

¿abuela Setsura?-

— así es pequeña, hemos venido a protegerlos -

— ¿quiénes son? - pregunto la chica viendo alrededor, había un hombre de unos cincuenta años musculoso y con el cabello negro, una gran cicatriz surcaba su mejilla y se perdía en la barbilla, su piel bronceada y sus músculos tonificados daban a entender que era un hombre que solía entrenar mucho pero lo que susto a Rei fueron esos ojos negros que no mostraban ningún sentimiento

— Regina le podrás devolver su memoria – pregunto la mujer mayor

— No, el hechizo de los vampiros es imposible romper para mí - dijo la mujer

Rei la volteo a ver y se encontró con una mujer de aspecto severo, debía tener unos treinta cinco pero su rosto estaba bronceado y tenía varias arrugas ya marcadas, los ojos de esa mujer eran de un extraño color perlado y tampoco mostraban sentimientos

— Rei ellos son miembros de la orden cruz de plata, se encargan de cazar vampiros y otros seres de la oscuridad tranquila todo estará bien -

— Setsura, esta niña tiene un potencial para ser una sacerdotisa si lo permites me gustaría que Regina la entrenara – dijo el hombre

— yo estoy de acuerdo si Rei lo desea -

— ¿que me dices niña, quieres unirte a la orden?, así serás capaz de recuperar a tu hermano y te vengaras de todo lo que ten hacho lo vampiros y… Serena – dijo el hombre

Los ojos de Rei se llenaron de odio cuando oyó el nombre de la chica

— acepto –

Continuara…

Gracias por los comentarios y su apoyo

Y si el cap anterior era muy corto espero este lo compense

Háganme saber que les pareció….


End file.
